Sebuah Janji
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Dia—Sakura Haruno, sang dewi musim semi yang memberikan kehidupan berharga miliknya demi menghidupkan kembali kekasihnya, seorang siluman rubah yang telah tewas di tangan tunangannya Gaara—dewa api yang murka terhadap hubungan terlarangnya.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: K

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Ficlet, Alternative Universe

…

Summary:

Dia—Sakura Haruno, sang dewi musim semi yang memberikan kehidupan berharga miliknya demi menghidupkan kembali kekasihnya, seorang siluman rubah yang telah tewas di tangan tunangannya Gaara—dewa api yang murka terhadap hubungan terlarangnya.

…

 **Sebuah Janji**

By **Diarmuid Excalibur**

Happy reading

.

.

Dia adalah sosok dewi yang sempurna dengan kecantikan luar biasa. Dia mempunyai kecantikan begitu natural sehingga membuat semua dewa-dewi takjub sekaligus iri melihat rupanya untuk pertama kali.

Dia—Sakura Haruno, sang dewi musim semi yang memberikan kehidupan berharga miliknya demi menghidupkan kembali kekasihnya, seorang siluman rubah yang telah tewas di tangan tunangannya Gaara—dewa api yang murka terhadap hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke karena dianggap telah mencemarkan nama baik dewa-dewi dengan menjalin sebuah hubungan terlarang.

Sakura memeluk erat kekasihnya yang terbaring kaku di tengah-tengah lautan api akibat pertempuran dengan Gaara sebelumnya. Ini adalah api milik Gaara, api yang mampu membakar apa pun termasuk seorang dewi sepertinya. Tapi wanita itu tak peduli dengan api yang mulai menyebar ke arahnya, ia terus memikirkan bagaimana cara membawa Sasuke hidup kembali.

"Aku… Akan melakukan itu." ucapnya ragu-ragu karena satu-satunya cara membuat Sasuke hidup kembali adalah dengan menukarkan nyawa miliknya meskipun ia akan bereinkarnasi tapi kutukan para dewa tidak akan membuatnya kembali menjadi seorang dewi.

Dengan penuh keyakinan wanita itu mencium bibir Sasuke untuk memberikan cahaya kehidupan. Perlahan api mulai memudar digantikan dengan tumbuhan yang mulai bermunculan saat cahaya hijau keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Rerumputan, bunga, hingga kupu-kupu memenuhi tempat itu. Pohon Sakura yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi di samping Sakura menandakan bahwa ritual penukaran nyawa yang dilakukannya telah berhasil. Itu artinya…

Ia akan segera menghilang.

"Di kehidupan selanjutnya mungkin aku hanya lah seorang manusia yang tidak akan pernah mengingatmu, Sasuke- _kun_." ia berkata lirih sembari mengelus pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut. Ya, kutukan dari para dewa akan membuatnya bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang manusia biasa tanpa ingatan apa pun ketika ia menjadi seorang dewi. Ia akan melupakan segalanya dan akan kembali ke titik nol dimana ingatannya akan berawal di kehidupan barunya.

"Sakura…"

Senyum penuh bahagia terlihat di wajah sendunya saat tanda kehidupan mulai terlihat dari Sasuke. Laki-laki itu mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan menatap Sakura yang tubuhnya semakin memudar.

"K-Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya berusaha meraih wajah kekasihnya yang semakin memudar dalam cahaya hijau keemasan.

Sakura menyambut tangan Sasuke kemudian menggemgam erat tangan itu dan membawanya ke bibirnya lalu mengecupnya penuh haru. "Karena aku mencintaimu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu." ucapnya bersama hilangnya tubuhnya dalam cahaya meninggalkan senyuman untuk yang terakhir kali.

Sasuke menatap gemgaman tangannya kosong. Air mata sang rubah kejam itu pecah mengiringi kepergian sosok wanita yang dicintainya selama ini, sosok yang telah hilang dalam bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Sakura." janjinya pada kekasih yang telah meninggalkannya. Ah tidak, ia ada, selalu ada bersamanya. Sangkalnya sembari memegang jantungnya yang kembali berdetak.

.

 **100 tahun kemudian**

.

Seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun berlari menuju halte untuk menaiki bis yang hampir saja meninggalkannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan tangan memegang besi pegangan saat sudah berada dalam bis. "Syukurlah…" desahnya karena tidak tertinggal bis, ia terlambat karena harus mengumpulkan tugas Orochimaru- _sensei_.

Bis mulai berjalan, gadis ber _name tag_ Sakura Haruno itu memilih duduk di kursi penumpang paling depan di samping jendela. Dengan semangat ia mengeluarkan _earphone_ nya lalu memakainya untuk mendengarkan lagu band favoritnya, Akatsuki. Senyumannya mengembang saat suara _bass_ sang vokalis terdengar menggetarkan. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti irama. Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan menghentikannya.

Gadis itu menoleh menatap pemuda tampan bermata hitam legam yang kini berdiri di sampingnya sembari tersenyum lembut ke arahnya membuat Sakura heran. "Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak, Sakura." jawabnya kemudian berjalan ke belakang meninggalkan Sakura yang terkejut bahwa pemuda yang bahkan ia tak kenal itu mengetahui namanya. Meskipun ia memakai _name tag_ tapi itu tersembunyi di balik jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Etto…" Sakura berdiri untuk memastikan siapa pemuda yang baru saja ia temui. Namun ia kembali terkejut karena di dalam bis itu ternyata kosong. Hanya dirinya dan supir bis yang ada di dalamnya.

"Orang itu… Siapa?"

.

.

END


End file.
